


Belongs

by Emma_Oz



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Episode 5.14, Mr Monk Visits a Farm (aka the one where Randy resigns and runs away to a farm. Then he comes back and falls asleep in Stottlemeyer’s office.)</p><p>Leland Stottlemeyer’s point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongs

Randy twitched in his sleep and roll over on his couch. Eventually he would figure out that he wasn’t going to solve his cases by lying on top of them and letting the words slip into his brain by osmosis.

In the meantime, I could put up with having him snoring in my office. At least Randy is back where he is meant to be.

Before he went to sleep Randy had celebrated his return by telling me without a prompt that ‘he missed me too’.

That kind of directness, of emotional openness is typical of Randy. It is his engaging, somewhat bumbling candor which makes Randy so good at interviewing people. People like him, they open up to him, even when maybe they shouldn’t. It is his willingness to connect which motivated Monk – who hated dirt and disorder – to work on the farm in an effort to solve the mystery Randy had found. That is why my kids spent half their visitation time hanging out with Randy, playing video games. And it is the reason why I had missed him, much more than I was willing to tell him.

 


End file.
